Jumping into Rivers
by make-my-heart-beat
Summary: The Doctor surprises River in her cell in Stormcage. Rated M for sex.


_The Doctor surprises River in Stormcage and keeps her company for a while._

'This is River Song, back in her cell. I'll take lunch now' River was exhausted. She'd just been to visit a friend back in the 90s and they had spent the weekend out drinking and flirting with men. She hadn't found a guy worth bothering with, she had been off her head by the end of it and was incredibly lucky to have had her hangover cure with her.

She flopped down onto her bed, ready to sleep for several hours.

Nothing woke her, normally she trained herself to sleep but be aware of what was going on outside her cell. She was so tired on this occasion that she didn't bother.

In her dream a 'vwooorrrrp, vwooorrrp' sound came out of nowhere. She shifted slightly in her sleep then another familiar noise made an appearance. Thinking this was a coincidence, she half-opened her eyes, only to see her Doctor sonicing her cell door open and pulling the curtains back across. She still thought she was dreaming, though, this wouldn't happen in real life. She always had to call him. 'Well hello there, River Song' he grinned. 'Is this real?' She asked. 'Long night, was it?'

'It was, actually. I was trying to get some sleep' she smiled in spite of her tiredness, she was always happy to see him and they didn't have time to be angry for silly reasons. 'How did you get past the guards?'

'I changed the cell door controls, a hundred prisoners just escaped and they'll have to work out the new security code before they can start rounding them up' She was impressed. 'The security code is eight digits long, that'll take at least a couple of hours... What were you planning on doing?'

'Whatever you like, sweetie'

'Well I would normally jump at the chance to go and have a high risk adventure with you, but I am still worn out from last night –' He raised an eyebrow. 'Unfortunately I didn't find a man worth spending a night with'

'I should hope not. We are... Hang on, where are we in terms of timelines, River?'

'I'm twenty eight'

'Ah. Ok. Relatively early then. Have we, er...'

'We've had sex, yes' She grinned. 'Oh good' The Doctor grinned back. 'Do you want to have a lazy afternoon here then?'

'That would be great' she smiled happily. He lay down beside her; there was only just enough room for both of them so they were pretty close together. She rested her head on his chest and he held her close. She closed her eyes and pretty soon she drifted off to sleep again.

She was so peaceful when she slept. He played with her gorgeously wild curls, winding them around his finger and arranging them so they were off of her face. He traced invisible lines along her forehead, nose and gently on her eyelids which were incredibly soft. He drew invisible circles on her cheeks and continued down her neck. Her breathing was contented and she let out little sighs every so often. He admired the way her corset top pushed her full breasts up and how her short shorts showed off the curve of her hips. His finger was soon tracing lines on the top of her chest and down her cleavage; he couldn't help being drawn there, especially as the corset drew the eye. He was pretty surprised that she hadn't been snapped up last night. She started to moan quietly when he slipped a hand inside the corset and pinched her nipple. She wrapped a leg round him and arched her back. She was still asleep. As he continued to pinch her nipple he realised she wasn't wearing a bra at all and she tightened her grip on his shoulder and subconsciously moved on top of him. He kissed her lips to wake her up and she responded instantly. Her eyes fluttered open and she smiled seductively at him, moving her legs so she straddled him. 'I had a feeling you wouldn't let me sleep for long' she whispered. His other hand was now on her other breast, doing the same thing. As she grew more and more aroused, she felt him hardening beneath her. She rubbed against him, moaning even more. He rolled on top of her and tried to find the zip on her corset, while she wrapped her toned legs around his waist to feel his hardness against her most sensitive area. Finally managing the zip, he freed her breasts and took one in his mouth, earning an even louder moan from her. She thrusted upwards at him and he bit her nipple. 'Fuck' she gasped at the sensation. He discarded the corset on the floor and she dominated him again, pressing down on him. He made short work of her shorts and groaned upon discovering that she wasn't wearing any underwear at all. She unbuttoned his shirt and got his trousers off, then rubbed her wet entrance against his hardness through his boxers. He removed them himself and brought her down onto him with force. She shouted at him suddenly filling her and started to move back and forth. The friction was high and after a minute or so she moved and brought him on top of her, not breaking contact. He thrusted into her, then as they felt themselves get more and more ready for completion, he moved her legs so her knees rested on his shoulders and he went as deep as he could go, making her scream at him to go harder. He held the rail at the head of the bed to make this happen, and she screamed even louder when she tightened around him, squeezing him with her pelvic floor muscles and he kissed her as he went over the edge, moaning into her mouth and sucking her tongue.

Relaxed now, they lay tangled in the sheets, just about covered by them. 'I'm so relaxed now' River whispered, revelling in the gorgeous buzz of being with him. 'We need to make every single encounter count, don't we? I mean, if we keep meeting in the wrong order then surely there'll be a time when you don't know me?'

'River, I don't want to talk about that. Not today. Please, just kiss me' He needed to divert her; he had made up his mind he wouldn't think or talk about that today. She raised her head from where it was resting on his chest and kissed him lightly. He intensified it, tangling his fingers in her hair and massaging her head. He felt selfish with her – he never wanted her to love anyone else - only him, forever. There wouldn't be a typical forever but he intended to make this something to be remembered for centuries. He ran his fingers down her back, making her press her breasts into him and shiver with delight. He told her to flip over and when she was laying on her front he straddled her and started to massage her back. She sighed with pleasure and told him how amazing it felt. 'River...'

'Yes?'

'Have we... oh don't worry. How many times have you met me now?'

'Seven'

'Have I ever talked about the 'L' word?'

'Which one?' She wasn't going to make this easy for him.

'Don't worry. River, I need to tell you something'

'Tell away, sweetie' he could hear her smile.

'I love you, River.'

She smiled the widest she had in a very long time, and cherished this moment. 'River... Have I told you that before?'

'Yes, sweetie, you have. But it gave me exactly the same amazed feeling, and I love you too. I know it's early for me from what you've said but I really do. Mmmm' He kissed her shoulders and she squirmed with the pleasure that it brought her. She rolled onto her back and brought his face down so that his lips met hers. She was holding back tears. 'I can't describe exactly how amazing this feels...'

'I know' he smiled. 'Some things have to be lived'


End file.
